Pavel Chekov (Kelvin timeline)
| Marital Status = unmarried | Other Relatives = | Occupation = officer | Assign = navigator/tactical, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = brown |Homeworld = Earth|PrevAssign = navigator/tactical, }} 'Pavel Andreievich Chekov '(Павел Андреевич Чеxов) was a child prodigy and a Starfleet ensign for the Federation, assigned as a navigator to the in 2258, at the age of 17. Originating from Russia, he spoke with a heavy Eastern European accent, which caused a problem when he had to voice input his authorization code "9-5-Victor-Victor-2". Biography Chekov was born in 2241 in Tagnarog, Russia on Earth but spent a few years at the Luna colony of Mare Imbrium. Chekov was an only child. He attended a series of elite Russian and international schools, ultimately entering Moscow State University, from which he graduated in 2256. The same year, he enrolled in Starfleet Academy, becoming the second-youngest freshman in the Academy's history. (Star Trek (App), |The Gemini Agent}}, ) :Chekov is already an Academy cadet in ''The Gemini Agent, which is apparently set in 2255.'' As a teenager, Chekov became a legend in the Russian online community as a white-knight hacker who crippled the operations of online scam artists. Chekov was known by a Russian screen name which translated as "MisterCleanUp". No one, not even the hackers employed by Russian organized crime, ever identified MisterCleanUp with Chekov. In May of his freshman year at the Academy, while preparing for the Academy Marathon, Cadet Chekov nearly drowned due to a mysterious cyber-attack on his room systems which caused the door of the room to lock shut and the sprinkler system to activate. A threatening message appeared on his computer screen showing a distorted image of talking about the cold, dark water of the Riverside Quarry in Iowa. Kirk was acting under the influence of a neural code which was attempting to create a digital duplicate of him; the real culprit was T'Laya, a Vulcan cadet who was the agent of the Gemini Project, an initiative of the Jolan Movement on Romulus. Chekov was assisted in investigating the computer agent that attacked his room by Salla zh'Tran, an Andorian cadet on whom Chekov developed a crush. Kirk and Chekov met for the first time to consult about the situation, and Chekov realized that Kirk was a good person, responding positively to Kirk's hope that they would someday serve on the same bridge. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) While at the Academy, Kirk met with Chekov about programming a computer virus to allow Kirk to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario. During their meeting, Kirk advised Chekov to be the bigger man in his treatment of McKenna. ( }}) Aboard the Enterprise 2258 saw Chekov appointed as Navigator of the . Chekov displayed great intellectual brilliance when he was able to transport and back to the Enterprise as they were falling to . Sadly, he did not have enough time to use the same technique to save , 's mother. ( }}; Star Trek App) The prodigy graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2258. (Star Trek App) Chekov shut down the turbolift just in time to avoid hitting Kirk and Spock while they were chasing the Gorn lieutenant through the shafts. He avoided being noticed by the Gorn lieutenant by hiding underneath the transporter room console. Later, he was injured and helped Kirk and Spock fend off the Gorn in the hallways as they helped him limp to sickbay. Chekov monitored the contraction of the rip the Helios Machine created. Not wishing to endanger the rest of the crew, Kirk directed him to take the Enterprise back through the rip, with or without the landing party, much to McCoy's chagrin; the doctor implored poor Chekov not to leave him behind. ( }}) In 2259, Chekov was still serving aboard the Enterprise and had shadowed in engineering in order to learn more about engineering. When Scott abruptly resigned his position, Kirk made Chekov the chief engineer of the Enterprise. Following his promotion, the warp core of the Enterprise was mysteriously disabled and Chekov was unable to explain what caused it. Later, during battle with the , Chekov ran to the main deflector and flipped switches that allowed Scott, who had re-boarded the ship, to divert power from the ship's damaged warp core. Chekov also managed to save the lives of James Kirk and Montgomery Scott when the pair nearly fell to their deaths in the Enterprise's engine room during the ship's descent into Earth's atmosphere. In 2260, Chekov attended a memorial for those who died, and resumed his role as navigator on the repaired Enterprise when it embarked on the first five-year mission. ( ) When Commander entered his Pon Farr and ran off to join the Sasaud, Chekov was able to find him on New Vulcan. Working with Dr. , Chekov was able to briefly recreate Vulcan using the transporter.( |sub = After Darkness| }}) Prior to stardate 2260.155, Chekov was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. When the Enterprise investigated Parthenon 559, Chekov was able to find the . However, Chekov and Spock discovered that it was and his miners were the one who started the massacre against the Gorn.( }}) On stardate 2261.147, Chekov met 's sister, Yuki. Chekov then went to Khitomer to investigate their distress signal after an . He then saw the new attacking the Enterprise. ( |sub = The Khitomer Conflict}}) Chekov continued to serve on the Enterprise well into 2263. Chekov and the crew were then stranded in the Necro Cloud Nebula on Altamid when the Enterprise was destroyed by Krall's swarm. Chekov, Kirk, and Kalara then made their way to what was left of the Enterprise's saucer section to find the crew. Chekov was the able to get coordinates to Krall's base when Kirk discovered that Kalara was working with Krall. Chekov and Kirk were then able to escape from Kalara and a pair of Swarm drones before the saucer section exploded.( }}) Chekov and Kirk then walked into a trap. They were then freed when Scott and Jaylah found them. They were then brought to the . Chekov then detected a signal from Dr. McCoy and Spock. After Spock and McCoy were beamed to the'' Franklin'', Chekov was able to confirm the crew's presence at Krall's base by scanning for Uhura's Vokaya necklace.( }}) Chekov then assisted Scott in upgrading the Franklin's transporter to rescue the crew. After the rescue, Chekov then assisted Sulu in getting the Franklin back into space to go after Krall's swarm. After Krall's defeat, Chekov attended Kirk's birthday, where he told Natalia about the origin of Scotch whisky.( }}) Aboard the Endeavour Following the destruction of the Enterprise, Chekov was then assigned to the as it's navigator. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Appendices Starfleet service record Connections Background *Pavel Chekov was played by Russian-American actor Anton Yelchin in Star Trek in 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness in 2013 and Star Trek Beyond in 2016. However, following Yelchin's death on June 19, 2016, his character would not be recasted.(J.J. Abrams: Star Trek won't recast Anton Yelchin's Chekov) Appearances |The Gemini Agent}} * }} * }} ** "Number Four" ** "Number Five" ** "Number Six" * }} ** "Issue 1" ** "Issue 2" * | }} * }} * ** "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 ** "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" 2259 * "Issue 13" * ** "Issue 1" ** "Issue 2" ** "Issue 3" ** "Issue 4" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} * }} * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" 2260 * }} 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 2"* * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 5" 2262 * **Issue 1" **Issue 2" **Issue 3" **Issue 4" **Issue 5" **Issue 6" 2263 * }}}} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet navigators category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet chief engineers category:starfleet engineeers category:starfleet tactical officers category:starfleet tactical personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet lieutenants category:2241 births Category:Humans (23rd century) category:blue Lanterns Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel